Monochromatic Waltz
by Dr.Celli
Summary: A re-telling of Teto and Ted's Cendrillon with the addition of vocaloids and elements of the evil series. TetoxTed RinxLen MikuxKaito


**Author's Note- I had the inspiration to randomly write a vocaloid fanfic. Specifically a Cendrillon (TetoxTed version) fic! Well anyways I decided to add elements of the evil series into it and bring Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len, and Meiko into it too! Please review if you like it and want me to keep going. (Or review anyways if you don't like it and let me know what I did wrong!) **

Tonight is the night. Tonight is the night she will get her revenge. She has been waiting for this night for a long time. She is finally old enough to go to one of the king's famous balls. Her glass slippers hit the ground steadily as she runs with her ornate pink dress trailing behind.

"Teto- chan?" a man who's face is hidden behind a mask asks nonchalantly. His tuxedo fits his thin figure perfectly. Blue hair peeks out from behind his white mask and hat.

"Who are you?" she asks slowly.

He lets out a chuckle then walks up to her and grabs her hand. "Teto- chan, I know who you are and I know what you are seeking. Please come with me."

Teto, her heart beating out of fear and excitement, decided to follow the man and is led to a dark alley just outside the castle walls. "Teto- chan, I understand your pain. My brother was murdered in the war that was started by the king. Your goal is to bring the same pain to the king as he brought you; Am I wrong?" she shakes her head no, causing her pink drill curls to sway back and forth.

He smiles, "Good. We have the same goal. Are you planning to kill the king?" She nods. "That's what I thought. You see," he says slowly, a tinge of excitement in his voice. "I have a different idea."

Now curious, she urges him on, "And what, pray tell, is that sir?"

"His son…" she wonders if he notices her wide eyes. "His son shall be murdered in his place!"

"But sir!" she protests, "He's so young!"

"My brother was young when the king sent him to the front lines to be killed without his consent!" she notices his trembling hands and takes them within hers. "In order to inflict the same amount of pain onto the king, a loved one of his must die!"

"Then leave it to me sir," she reveals the sharp blade from within her sleeve. "I shall rid you of your pain, sir." And with a single kiss, the mysterious blue- haired masked man and the determined girl in the ornate dress with pink drill curls part- each heading done their own separate dark paths.

* * *

><p>A few hours earlier, Teto was cleaning the stove with a wooden toothbrush. The short blonde whom she called her step- mother had said she must do so to go to the ball. Teto was excited. Tonight was the night she could murder the king and avenge her father's untimely death along with anybody else who received the king's unfair and unjust punishment.<p>

"Rin- sama," Teto called out to Rin. She looked up from her book. "I have finished my chores."

She grinned, "Oh really? Are you sure you didn't leave anything out?"

Teto shook her head. "No, Rin- sama." She could barely contain her excitement. Teto would be known as a hero to all the people of her kingdom. She expected nothing less than to be executed for treason but at least she could die with her pride. Once the king is murdered, his sweet pink- haired son can rule and everything will be peaceful. "May I please go to the ball, Rin- sama?"

"Teto, the window panes need to be dusted and the bedrooms need to be swept. The stable needs to be cleaned, also. Once that is finished, I will think about it." Rin picked up her book and proceeded to retire to her chambers.

"Rin- sama! I will not have enough time to finish! I really would like to go to the ball tonight!"

Rin's cold expression changed ever so slightly to a look that resembled sorrow for a second but then changed back to her usual scowl. "You ungrateful girl! Finish those chores first!"She turned on her heel and left the girl with the pink hair at the foot of the stairs.

As Teto tried to finish her chores before it was time to leave for the ball, she wondered about what she could wear. Rin- sama didn't allow her to wear her clothes and Teto had nothing fancy enough to wear to the King's ball. The one thing she did own suitable enough for the occasion was a diamond pendant hooked onto a pink ribbon necklace that her father had given to her. But what should she wear?

She looked out the window she was currently dusting out into an open field. The sun was just beginning to set. She sighed heavily then began to cry as she realized that she would never make it to the ball on time.

"Teto- chan! Don't cry!" a cheery voice came from behind. Teto turned to see a girl with long turquoise hair and beautiful turquoise wings. She wore a short lacey white dress with a turquoise ribbon tied around her waist. Turquoise ballet slippers were laced up around her legs almost all the way up to her knee. Sparkles were distributed unevenly throughout her attire. "Teto- chan, I am your fairy godmother Miku!" Miku's smile alone was enough to cheer Teto up.

"Miku- sama?" Teto asked timidly.

"No, it's just Miku," the fairy giggled. "Teto- chan, tonight I am going to make you a princess!"

Teto's eyes grew wide. "A princess, Miku- chan?" It was hard for her to see herself, a girl who grew up in rags, as a princess.

Miku let out a laugh that can only be compared to the sound of bells. "Yes, child!" She took out a turquoise wand and waved it above Teto's head.

Two pink ribbons appeared around the bands holding up her drill curls and the rags she called her clothes turned into the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The strapless dress was pink- nearly white- in color and touched the floor. A huge sash wrapped tightly around her waist and tied into a huge bow on her lower back. Gloves that nearly ran up to her shoulders fit snuggly around each arm. This outfit was way prettier than any dress she had ever seen Rin- sama wear!

"And now for the best part! " Miku proceeded to tap Teto's feet with her wand. Glass slippers slowly formed around each foot. Teto let out a gasp. "We are almost done with your evening attire." Miku reached into a drawer and pulled out the pink ribbon that held the diamond pendant. Teto's excitement grew as she realized how well the ribbon matched the dress. Teto wasn't surprised. After all this was the work of her fairy godmother. She couldn't have been happier or more grateful to the turquoise fairy. Now she could have her father's spirit with her as she avenged his death. "Beautiful," Miku breathed.

Teto ran up to Miku and hugged her. "Thank you, Miku- chan!" She began to cry. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Miku looked startled. She shook her head. "I told you not to cry, didn't I?" she patted Teto's head then pushed her off. "You'll ruin your makeup!"

Teto nodded. Her smile began to fade though as she realized her chores still needed to be done. "I'm sorry Miku- chan," She sniffled. "But I cannot go!"

"Why not?" Miku asked, disappointed.

"M-my chores!" She stammered, feeling as though she let Miku down. "It's nearly time for the ball and I'm nowhere near finished!"

"Let me take care of that, Teto- chan. You go fulfill your destiny." She smiled. "I hate it when people are withheld from their dreams" She hugged the pink- haired child and led her outside. The cool winter breeze hit her like a ton of bricks. It was finally happening… the beginning of the rest of the rest of her life and the end to her innocence.

"Teto!" a shrill voice called from inside. "Where are you? If you ran off to that ball without finishing your chores, so help me God."

Miku sighed, "Go now child and live your dreams."

"Thank you Miku- chan," she said excitedly. She couldn't have been happier. "I am forever in your debt."

"No, Teto- chan. I am the one in your debt." Miku looked sad. After noticing Teto's confused facial expression, she quickly added, "By that, I meant that I where I come from, helping people live their dreams is what we live for. Watching it happen brings me joy. I am ever so grateful that I had the opportunity to make you happy."

"Oh well then if that's the case then you are welcome!" She hugged her turquoise fairy godmother and embarked on her journey to fulfill her destiny and sprinted toward the castle.


End file.
